


Brave

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [182]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara thinks being brave can be simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

“It isn’t that hard to be brave.” Tara shrugged, “All you have to do is admit that there is nothing left to lose and you stop fearing what you have to do to survive.”

“I don’t think that it’s that simple.” Denise looked up from her medical text, frowning slightly. Her hair was failing across her forehead again and she reached up to push it out of the way.

“I guess it isn’t just that. It helps to have a goal to focus on too. Survival can be that goal, or saving someone else, getting to a certain spot on the map.” Tara leaned against the doorframe, “It can be almost anything, as long as you want it bad enough. I think you’re learning.”

Denise laughed, “I don’t really have a choice, do I? I want to be able to do this. I have to be able to do it.”

“And that would be your goal then, and you’re doing it too.” Tara gestured at the unconscious man, laying across the medical bed. “He’s getting better, isn’t he?”

“I think he is. His temp is better, the infection seems to be less than it was before.” Denise bit her lip, staring at her patient for a moment for looking back to Tara.

“You’re getting there; closer to being brave, I mean. I think you can do it. I have faith in you.” Tara grinned, “It’ll get easier.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Oh, I am always right.” Tara continued to smile broadly, “You’ll learn that about me as we get to know each other better.”


End file.
